Naruto going top?
by Ilindora
Summary: Let's make a deal Naruto" Naruto is sick of alway's botteming and clearly states his oppinion to Sasuke, will Sasuke give in?


**A/N & Disclaimer: **I dont own Naruto or anything associated with it only my sasuke plushy is mine -sigh- the guy, Masashi Kishimoto, which made naruto, owns him. If i owned naruto, the world would be filled with yaoi, baka-sasuke would not even dream of leaving and Sakura... dont even have to mention her.

Tought it would be fun to let Naru-chan try being a seme -snickers and then bursts out laughing- anyway i'll show him that he's the eternal uke.

~XXX~

"Dont look at me like that Naruto" Said Sasuke after there vigurous acts. Naruto pouted at Sasuke "Why wont you ever let me top?! It's always me who bottems. I dont even get a chance to top you!!" Sasuke raised a brow "And you want to top because?" "I'm a guy! I have my urges too and besides you are just afraid you can't resist my manlyness"

Sasuke snorted "Yeah right, manlyness. Okey Naruto lets make a deal, you can try to top me. You know feel me up and everything, but if i dont get turned on, not even in the slightest, or that my dick just softens after you try to put –Sasuke shudderd- one finger in me, I'll go on top again you hear me" Naruto brightened up "You'll see Sasuke-teme! You will come begging for more!"

~XXX~ 3 day's later

"You are avoiding me aren't you" Sasuke's movents temporarly stopped and then he began doing what he was doing "I have no idea what you're talking about" Sasuke sipped from his coffee "Uhuu, just tell me when you're ready to lose your virgin ass to me" Naruto had a look of smugness on his face, if he had a tail it would be swishing and twitching around like crazy.

'Ugh why did I even make this deal with him, now I'm not getting any, so frustrating' "Hehe, i know that look~ You want some?" Naruto looked seducingly at Sasuke and moved his hips to show sasuke his pretty ass. Sasuke's eye twitched. "I hate you" "Aaaw~ Sashuke i wuv you too~"

~XXX~ the 4th day

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!" Sasuke jumped a surprised Naruto "Whaaa???"

30 minutes earlyer:

Sasuke woke up to the smell of breakfast 'Hhhm my dobe is awake already' He stood up and walked out of there bedroom in only his boxers and a black tanktop. When he entered the kitchen to fetch his food he was surprised to find his blonde almost naked with an apron that said "I'm delicious, eat me" in his boxers that showed of his nicely formed legs.

The unsuspecting Naruto was also baking a cake and was now tasting if the cream was alright "Ahn..." A snap could be heard as Sasuke's restraint broke. That brings us to the present 30 minutes later.

"Aah...S-sasuke!?" Sasuke was licking one of Naruto's nipples and twisting/toying with the other. The apron long forgotten somewhere allong the way to the bedroom. "W-wait Sasuke... I said wait!!" Naruto hit Sasuke on the head "What are you doing!? What about the deal!!" "Screw the deal! You are way to tempting and way to uke to want to top me!" "What, so if I where at least taller than you i would be alowed to top you?" "No! You are Naruto! My Naruto! I would have topped you even if you where taller than me" "So if I weren't Naruto you would let me top you?! Well thanks allot, you clearly hurt my feelings now"

"No Naruto, you dont understand. If it's not you, Naruto, I won't let any one touch me, or touch any one for that matter. You make me feel so happy only being with you, everytime you laugh, I want to kiss you. When your not with me, I'll think about you unconcsiously, so when i finaly see you again I know that I've missed you allot. You don't know what you've done to me Naruto" Naruto looked shocked, and when finaly the words that Sasuke said sunk in, he blushed madly "Wha...bu-but" "Let me at least still have the pride that i top you Naruto, the one that makes me have all these weird feelings"

"Baka" Naruto hit Sasuke again on the head "Why didnt you tell me your reasons sooner? Instead of saying that you're an Uchiha, that's why you dont top" (a/n i didnt say this but they had this conversation allot) Naruto then hugged Sasuke in a tender loving way "I would not complain now about always being bottem"

~XXX~ 3 years later

"You know Naruto, I think I'm ready to let you top me _**once**_" Naruto had a look of clear shock on his face "What's this?? You, Uchiha Sasuke, is offering his ass up, for me?" Sasuke looked a little bit irritated at what Naruto said and how he said it "Che" "Well thanks for the offer, but no thanks" "Really? You don't want to?" "Nope, being bottem gives more pleasure anyway so I'm fine" Sasuke sighed "Whew, that's a relief" "I mean, I'm happy you're offering you're virgin ass up to me, without fighting that is"

"Yeah, about that. My ass is not a virgin" "What?!" "Well, before i met you, i had this really active sexlife you know. And since i would do anything to gain pleasure, I even bottemed some times" Sasuke scratched his cheek awkwardly.

If Naruto was shocked before then this was really the most shocked face he ever made "You, mean you're no virgin? Meaning someone topped you? Meaning your secret that you didn't want to tell me was that you where no virgin when you met me? ALSO MEANING YOU ARE SOOOOO DEAD RIGHT NOW!!! OI COME HERE YOU SEX-CRAZED BASTARD!!!! IM GONNA CASTRATE YOU!!!! DONT RUN AWAY!!

~XXX~

Indeh: Whew, that's off of my back for now –sweatdrops- I realy had fun writing this one –grin- I sooo dont want to be in Sasuke's shoe's right now.

R&R please! –poofs away-


End file.
